Gwen
Gwen was a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. She placed 42nd in Total Drama Island. She was on the Cutie Cats. Her friend is Bridgette. Gwen was portrayed by Rj3ful1 in season 1. Gwen is portrayed by Luckybrandon100 and RiMiEg007 in season 3. Total Drama Island Drown or No Drown - Gwen was placed on the Cutie Cats. Because she didn't help her team in the first challenge, they eliminated her. Total Drama World Tour Welcome to the World - Gwen was quiet and shy, not remembering for anyone from the past seasons, which she really didn't care for anyone anyway. She was placed on the Popular Peeps. In the plane, she made friends with Ezekiel and possibly formed an alliance. Her team lost the challenge, but nobody got eliminated. Playtime in Paris - Gwen slept the entire day because she was so tired staying up all night talking to Zeke. She was lucky that her team won the challenge and was excited that her mortal enemy Zoey got eliminated. Asian Adventures - In China, Gwen ate a "love me" soup that Cody gave he and lost her memory. Her team ended up losing the challenge and Lightning got eliminated. London Luck - Still having a lost memory, Gwen went on an adventure around London straying from her team. She regains her memory when Ezekiel asks her out. It was great that her team won or she would have been eliminated. Spanish Summer - Gwen and Ezekiel run off together. Eventually, Chris gets them to return to the plane leading to Ezekiel almost getting eliminated. Her team won. Italian Idols - Her team was annoyed with her constantly talking about Ezekiel. The Popular Peeps lost the challenge in Italy, which was not her fault, but her team eliminated her, thanks to Scott. German Games - With Gwen's luck, Chris brought back her and Zoey to the game to add more drama to the competition. While traveling to Germany, she was placed on the Lanky Losers with Ezekiel, although Chris put her on the team so she can get closer to Cody, which annoyed Dawn. She helped her team win the challenge. Gwen and Ezekiel planned for their future in the competition. Sydney Sucks - Gwen remained safe for another week. She gained points with her team after winning the challenge for her team. Japanese Jumbo - Gwen and Ezekiel went on a date in Japan. She, along with Ezekiel and Dawn, helped win her team won the challenge. Gwen and Ezekiel's relationship grew closer and closer as they learned more about each other. TDWT Aftermath I - Gwen and Ezekiel are see kissing through out the episode. Chris is annoyed with them that he eliminates Ezekiel. It is later revealed that Cody bribed Chris to eliminate Zeke so he can get closer to Gwen, which irritates Gwen and Dawn. ]] Indian Island - It is revealed that Gwen and Ezekiel both sue Chris for wrongful termination of Ezekiel, and won. Gwen then unexpectedly breaks up with Ezekiel, shocking everyone except Zeke. Ezekiel then says in the confessional that he and Gwen are pretending to be broken up. He reveals that Chris made a deal with both Zeke and Gwen, the deal was that if Ezekiel and Gwen fake a break up in front of everybody, and if Gwen goes out with Cody, then Zeke and Gwen would have immunity until the merge. After Gwen "breaks up" with Ezekiel, Cody breaks up with Dawn and asks Gwen out, which she agrees to. Through out the episode, she successfully gains Cody's trust, which annoys Dawn further. Egyptian Ego - Gwen is seen with Cody throughout the episode. She claims that pretending to like Cody is hard and that she misses Ezekiel. Her team won the challenge and was disappointed when Scott escaped elimination yet again. Trivia Total Drama Island *Gwen is the first contestant to be voted off in TDR. *She is the first female to be eliminated. Total Drama World Tour Category:Characters Category:Cutie Cats Category:Popular Peeps Category:Lanky Losers Category:Ultimate Underdogs Category:Killer Super Villains